Coronary heart disease (CHD) is commonly caused by atherosclerotic narrowing of the coronary arteries and is likely to produce angina pectoris, heart attacks or a combination. CHD caused 466,101 deaths in the USA in 1997 and is one of the leading causes of death in America today. Approximately, 12 million people alive today have a history of heart attack, angina pectoris or both. The break down for males and females is 49% and 51%, respectively. This year, an estimated 1.1 million Americans will have a new or recurrent coronary attack, and more than 40% of the people experiencing these attacks will die as a result. About 225,000 people a year die of coronary attack without being hospitalized. These are sudden deaths caused by cardiac arrest, usually resulting from ventricular fibrillation. More than 400,000 Americans and 800,000 patients world-wide undergo a non-surgical coronary artery interventional procedure each year. Although only introduced in the 1990s, in some laboratories intra-coronary stents are used in 90% of these patients.
Stents increase minimal coronary lumen diameter to a greater degree than percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) alone according to the results of two randomized trials using the Palmaz-Schatz stent. These trials compared two initial treatment strategies: stenting alone and PTCA with “stent backup” if needed. In the STRESS trial, there was a significant difference in successful angiographic outcome in favor of stenting (96.1% vs. 89.6%).
Intravascular Ultrasound
Currently intravascular ultrasound is the method of choice to determine the true diameter of the diseased vessel in order to size the stent correctly. The term “vessel,” as used herein, refers generally to any hollow, tubular, or luminal organ. The tomographic orientation of ultrasound enables visualization of the full 360° circumference of the vessel wall and permits direct measurements of lumen dimensions, including minimal and maximal diameter and cross-sectional area. Information from ultrasound is combined with that obtained by angiography. Because of the latticed characteristics of stents, radiographic contrast material can surround the stent, producing an angiographic appearance of a large lumen, even when the stent struts are not in full contact with the vessel wall. A large observational ultrasound study after angio-graphically guided stent deployment revealed an average residual plaque area of 51% in a comparison of minimal stent diameter with reference segment diameter, and incomplete wall apposition was frequently observed. In this cohort, additional balloon inflations resulted in a final average residual plaque area of 34%, even though the final angiographic percent stenosis was negative (20,7%). These investigators used ultrasound to guide deployment.
However, using intravascular ultrasound as mentioned above requires a first step of advancement of an ultrasound catheter and then withdrawal of the ultrasound catheter before coronary angioplasty thereby adding additional time to the stent procedure. Furthermore, it requires an ultrasound machine. This adds significant cost and time and more risk to the procedure.
Aortic Stenosis
Aortic Stenosis (AS) is one of the major reasons for valve replacements in adult. AS occurs when the aortic valve orifice narrows secondary to valve degeneration. The aortic valve area is reduced to one fourth of its normal size before it shows a hemodynamic effect. Because the area of the normal adult valve orifice is typically 3.0 to 4.0 cm2, an area 0.75-1.0 cm2 is usually not considered severe AS. When stenosis is severe and cardiac output is normal, the mean trans-valvular pressure gradient is generally >50 mmHg. Some patients with severe AS remain asymptomatic, whereas others with only moderate stenosis develop symptoms. Therapeutic decisions, particularly those related to corrective surgery, are based largely on the presence or absence of symptoms.
The natural history of AS in the adult consists of a prolonged latent period in which morbidity and mortality are very low. The rate of progression of the stenotic lesion has been estimated in a variety of hemodynamic studies performed largely in patients with moderate AS. Cardiac catheterization and Doppler echocardiographic studies indicate that some patients exhibit a decrease in valve area of 0.1-0.3 cm2 per year; the average rate of change is 0.12 cm2 per year. The systolic pressure gradient across the valve may increase by as much as 10 to 15 mmHg per year. However, more than half of the reported patients showed little or no progression over a 3-9 year period. Although it appears that progression of AS can be more rapid in patients with degenerative calcific disease than in those with congenital or rheumatic disease, it is not possible to predict the rate of progression in an individual patient.
Eventually, symptoms of angina, syncope, or heart failure develop after a long latent period, and the outlook changes dramatically. After onset of symptoms, average survival is <2-3 years. Thus, the development of symptoms identifies a critical point in the natural history of AS.
Many asymptomatic patients with severe AS develop symptoms within a few years and require surgery. The incidence of angina, dyspnea, or syncope in asymptomatic patients with Doppler outflow velocities of 4 m/s has been reported to be as high as 38% after 2 years and 79% after 3 years. Therefore, patients with severe AS require careful monitoring for development of symptoms and progressive disease.
Indications for Cardiac Catheterization
In patients with AS, the indications for cardiac catheterization and angiography are to assess the coronary circulation (to confirm the absence of coronary artery disease) and to confirm or clarify the clinical diagnosis of AS severity. If echocardiographic data are typical of severe isolated. AS, coronary angiography may be all that is needed before aortic valve replacement (AVR). Complete left- and right-heart catheterization may be necessary to assess the hemodynamic severity of AS if there is a discrepancy between clinical and echocardiographic data or evidence of associated valvular or congenital disease or pulmonary hypertension.
The pressure gradient across a stenotic valve is related to the valve orifice area and transvalvular flow through Bernoulli's principle. Thus, in the presence of depressed cardiac output, relatively low pressure gradients are frequently obtained in patients with severe AS. On the other hand, during exercise or other high-flow states, systolic gradients can be measured in minimally stenotic valves. For these reasons, complete assessment of AS requires (1) measurement of transvalvular flow, (2) determination of the transvalvular pressure gradient, and (3) calculation of the effective valve area. Careful attention to detail with accurate measurements of pressure and flow is important, especially in patients with low cardiac output or a low transvalvular pressure gradient.
Problems with Current Aortic Valve Area Measurements
Patients with severe AS and low cardiac output are often present with only modest transvalvular pressure gradients (i.e., <30 mmHg). Such patients can be difficult to distinguish from those with low cardiac output and only mild to moderate AS. In both situations, the low-flow state and low pressure gradient contribute to a calculated effective valve area that can meet criteria for severe AS. The standard valve area formula (simplified Hakki formula which is valve area=cardiac output/[pressure gradient]1/2) is less accurate and is known to underestimate the valve area in low-flow states; under such conditions, it should be interpreted with caution. Although valve resistance is less sensitive to flow than valve area, resistance calculations have not been proved to be substantially better than valve area calculations.
In patients with low gradient stenosis and what appears to be moderate to severe AS, it may be useful to determine the transvalvular pressure gradient and calculate valve area and resistance during a baseline state and again during exercise or pharmacological (i.e., dobutamine infusion) stress. Patients who do not have true, anatomically severe stenosis exhibit an increase in the valve area during an increase in cardiac output. In patients with severe AS, these changes may result in a calculated valve area that is higher than the baseline calculation but that remains in the severe range, whereas in patients without severe AS, the calculated valve area will fall outside the severe range with administration of dobutamine and indicate that severe AS is not present.
There are many other limitations in estimating aortic valve area in patients with aortic stenosis using echocardiography and cardiac catheterization. Accurate measurement of the aortic valve area in patients with aortic stenosis can be difficult in the setting of low cardiac output or concomitant aortic or mitral regurgitations. Concomitant aortic regurgitation or low cardiac output can overestimate the severity of aortic stenosis. Furthermore, because of the dependence of aortic valve area calculation on cardiac output, any under or overestimation of cardiac output will cause inaccurate measurement of valve area. This is particularly important in patients with tricuspid regurgitation. Falsely measured aortic valve area could cause inappropriate aortic valve surgery in patients who do not need it.
Other Visceral Organs
Visceral organs such as the gastrointestinal tract and the urinary tract serve to transport luminal contents (fluids) from one end of the organ to the other end or to an absorption site. The esophagus, for example, transports swallowed material from the pharynx to the stomach. Diseases may affect the transport function of the organs by changing the luminal cross-sectional area, the peristalsis generated by muscle, or by changing the tissue components. For example, strictures in the esophagus and urethra constitute a narrowing of the organ where fibrosis of the wall may occur. Strictures and narrowing can be treated with distension, much like the treatment of plaques in the coronary arteries.
Valve Sizing and Replacement
In addition, percutaneous interventional therapy has been an option for patients with pulmonic, mitral, and aortic valvular disease for decades. The treatment preferred in selected patients with pulmonic or mitral stenosis is percutaneous valvuloplasty. According to the current ACC/American Heart Association (AHA) guidelines, in patients with calcific aortic stenosis, balloon aortic valvuloplasty (BAV) has been used as a bridge to aortic valve replacement.
Hospital mortality for BAV varies from 3.5% to 13.5%, while serious complications appear in at least 25% of the patients. The durability of BAV is restricted. Consequently, open aortic valve replacement continues to be the best therapy for aortic stenosis (AS) in patients who are viable candidates for surgery. The most frequent heart valve operation is the aortic valve replacement. In the United States, from 2% to 7% of individuals older than 65 years suffer from AS, which will continue to increase as more people live longer. AS is frequently associated with comorbid risk factors and previous bypass surgery since it is persistently progressive and it takes place in elderly patients. The surgical therapy for AS patients is useful to improve symptoms and prolong life.
Percutaneous strategies for the treatment of AS began with percutaneous balloon valvuloplasty. Data from the multicenter National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) registry, however, showed only a mild progress in early hemodynamics, a significant incidence of peripheral vascular complications, a 30 day mortality of 7%, and a high incidence of restenosis within 6 months.
The unsatisfactory BAV results have led to the investigation of percutaneous placement of prosthetic aortic valves. Devices to perform the same are been clinically utilized in a small number of cases in high-risk patients. Although percutaneous aortic valve insertion has been performed on extremely high-risk patients, considerable para-valvular leak regurgitation and early mortality discourage the approach.
One concern with percutaneous or transapical aortic valve replacement is the sizing of dilatation of the calcific aortic valve prior to delivery of the stent valve device. The consequences of incorrect sizing of the aortic valve area are periprosthetic leak, calcium embolization, and difficulties in the insertion of the device and its possible migration.
Ischemic mitral regurgitation (IMR) is a mitral valve insufficiency that is produced by acute myocardial infarction (AMI) and later infarction-induced left ventricular remodeling. Approximately 1.2 to 2.1 million patients in the United States suffer IMR, including more than 400,000 patients running moderate-to-severe MR. It is estimated that about 50-60% of congestive heart failure (CHF) patients suffer from some type of mitral regurgitation (MR). The valve is structurally normal in the vast majority of these patients.
In end-stage heart failure patient, the mechanism of MR is multifactorial and it is related to changes in left ventricular (LV) geometry, with a subsequent displacement of the subvalvular apparatus, annular dilatation, and restrictive leaflet motion, which ends in failure of the leaflet coaptation. Physiologically, IMR in these patients will lead to LV overload and decrease of stroke volume.
Numerous investigators support the use of a stringent restrictive ring (which is two sizes smaller than the measured size) in order to obtain better leaflet coaptation. This avoids MR recurrence and promotes reverse remodeling. Midterm follow-up (18 months) with this approach shows reverse remodeling in 58% of patients. During direct visualization in surgery, the sizing of the annulus can be accurately determined and made appropriate for each patient.
Patients with MR have a considerably diminished survival at 2 years' follow-up versus patients lacking mitral regurgitation. Furthermore, the severity of mitral regurgitation is directly associated to mortality risk. The undersizing of the mitral annulus will lead to acute valuable geometric changes of the base of the left ventricle, which might diminish LV volume and wall stress. When mitral regurgitation is treated conservatively morbidity and mortality is high.
It seems logical to correct mitral regurgitation in patients with end-stage heart failure (HF) in order to improve prognosis. However, and at the present time, mitral annuloplasty is not routinely performed in these patients due to significant mortality and elevated recurrence rates. On the other hand, numerous recent investigations have demonstrated somewhat low operative mortality suggesting improved long-term survival after stringent restrictive mitral annuloplasty.
Surgical approaches to MR include mitral valve replacement and repair, with the latest studies supporting early repair in structural MR when possible or in patients with ischemic MR and symptomatic HF but morbidity, mortality, and late recurrent mitral regurgitation limit extensive surgical repair application. Surgical mitral repair could be sophisticated and complex, but the majority of repairs currently consist of simple annuloplasty.
Recently, percutaneous approaches to mitral annuloplasty as well as percutaneous replacement of mitral valve have been shown to reduce MR of global left ventricular dysfunction, acute ischemia, and chronic post-infarction. A number of devices have been described to remodel or replace the mitral annulus to decrease annular anteroposterior diameter.
The possibility of balloon sizing of valve annulus prior to committing to a particular size valve is essential. Furthermore, the sizing of the stent valve during delivery will ensure good apposition and prevent leak, migration or erosion over the long term.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an alternative to the conventional devices and methods for sizing a valve annulus for the subsequent replacement of mitral valves, for example. A further need exists for a reliable, accurate and minimally invasive system or technique of sizing a percutaneous valve and/or a valve annulus and positioning a stent valve therein.